


How it happened

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: After Poe and Jessika's wedding, Rey and Finn have all night to themselves. What's next is something both of them wanted to do for a long time.





	How it happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. Hope you like it. It's what happened in the end of an old story of mine.
> 
> The result is Rey getting pregnant in the sequel, which is a plot point.
> 
> Updated for my birthday. And for TROS. This would be a happy ending, even though not so family-friendly! Btw, it ignores TROS because it was written before, it follows The Dimensional War Saga where Kylo dies evil, never turning on the Legions of the Dark. 
> 
> Last update for announcing I am taking a break for exams. And bc I want some more Finnreys to check this out. As I said, it's my first smutfic, so it's not as good as "What he deserves"! Also, an edit has TROS here being Rey's vision, a temptation of the Dark Side.

The war is over. 

Kylo Ren is gone, having paid for his horrid crimes. 

Hux didn't escape his fate either, being shot by his own rebelling soldiers. Finn had caused a massive Stormtrooper Rebellion, which turned the tables in the final battle.

Poe and Jessika had made a promise to get married after the war was over. And they kept it. It wasn't something really special, apart from the fact that both the groom and the bride were war heroes.

The soulmates kiss each other in front of Ashoka, who took the role of the priestess as the only Jedi elder.

They proceeded to go to the Resistance base and organize a great feast. Rey, even though she was a scavenger, has surprisingly good manners, because she learned them by interacting with her friends.

Finn tries to teach the reformed Stormtroopers not to act like drones. He even allows them to be rude because they kept their thoughts to themselves for a really long time.

Then he gets some bubblegum. And he doesn't stop chewing. 

Mecc Blackwing, a former TIE Pilot, looks at him with curiosity. "Why bubblegum?" 

"There is a very good reason" Finn responds. "Let's say that I absolutely approve of this wedding." 

"Me too. Is it true that they knew each other since childhood?" Mecc asks. 

"Yes, it is." a male voice is heard. And Snap comes, holding hands with his wife, Kare' Kun. 

"I know because I was another of Poe's childhood friends. But I only met my wife in the Resistance." 

Meanwhile, Suralinda Javos asks Rey how she killed Kylo. Rey is eager to answer. "After a long, long fight, he used his ship to kill me. But I managed to send all his proton torpedoes back with the Force. 

He pretended to feel sorry for what he's done. Again. Of course, I thought that maybe, _maybe_ this time he was telling the truth for once. And then he stabbed me, but also himself. And I don't feel sorry for chopping him to pieces."

"At least he didn't escape karma this time. You know, after Finn almost died to save you from Kylo Ren, I heard you started feeling for Kylo. Is that true?" 

"Do I look like an asshole? Once, I saw a future when Palpatine came back and Ben and I kissed. But I am not like this. It was only a tempting vision of the Dark Side, seeking to create another Palpatine. Another monster. I actually started feeling for Finn. Why would I be with the monster when I have a person who really cares about me?" 

And she touches Finn's hand in affection.

Poe and Jessika approach Finn and Rey. 

"Rey, you are an awesome maid of honor." Jessika admits.

"Since you are the bride, I can't be as good as you."

Poe and Finn hug tightly. "Finn, nobody could be a better best man than you."

"I know. But this isn't the day for you to praise us. This is your day, Poe. Yours and Jessika's. May the Force always be with you. Both of you."

Then Snap and Poe shake hands. "Here comes the groom! I never thought our next gathering would have nothing to do with the First Order _or_ Rotta the Hutt." Wexley says enthusiastically. And he also makes a handshake with Jessika.

"And here comes the bride! I am so proud of both of you!" 

Poe and Jessika blush. Kare' also gives them her blessing. "You two are going to be a great couple."

After a while, Jessika whispers to Poe. "Are you ready for our honeymoon?" 

"Born ready."

Finn and Rey also plan for the night, as well as Snap and Kare'.

The night passes and everyone has a great time. They had loud music, drinks and even a band of Ewoks playing drums on Stormtrooper helmets for the finale.

The difference from the Galactic Civil War is only one. The Stormtroopers willingly gave their old helmets as a sign of cutting any ties to their past.

When Finn and Rey return to their house, they decide to go to the bedroom and strip naked. 

"Remember, Peanut, this big lightsaber of yours is just for me." Rey tells Finn in her most seductive voice.

"For you and you only." Finn responds and jumps on the bed. He lays down, eyes filled with lust. She sits on his face and puts her feet around his crotch. She starts rubbing them together like sticks. 

As Finn's member gets bigger and harder, Rey closes her feet together to squeeze it, making Finn release a lot of cum. Rey licks her lips. "Mmmm, it seems like your lightsaber is dirty... I am going to make it clean and tidy!!!"

She grabs hold of the big lightsaber and licks everything on it until it's clean. Then she gets up from his face and changes stance. Now Finn starts deepthroating Rey until she starts sweating. His hands touch her breasts. 

This is actually symbolic for them, because Rey isn't so well-endowed, and Finn still worships her assets. He loves her with all of her flaws. 

So does she. Because she knows that Finn will ignore all of his own problems to help her, without caring if he can or not. 

After the blowjob, the duo goes for the main course. 

"Oh, Peanut... you know, I always wanted to have a child. Kylo did try to persuade me, but I wanted only with you. You are handsome, you are caring, and, above all else, you don't do, support or even tolerate war crimes."

"For comparing me to him, you must get punished!!!"

"And how?" 

"First you will get twenty spanks and then get stabbed. Repeatedly." 

"Thirty spanks."

Finn sighs in false defeat. "Ok, then." And he proceeds to spank her pretty ass with all of his strength. 

She moans in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "OH FORCE YES! YES! MORE!!!"

After some more spanking, the "stabbing" starts. She rides him and he thrusts his cock into her vagina without any condom. He shoves as hard as he can, sweating. But he has enough durability to survive a speeder crash which could almost kill the person T-boning him, a slash in his back and multiple cases of electrocution. 

So even Rey can't tire him out easily. In fact, she gets an orgasm and they only pause for a minute. Rey asks for more. Finn obliges happily.

"Rey, are you hurt?" 

"Not unless you stop prematurely! More! MORE!"

Finn thrusts harder and harder. 

"MORE! I want even more!"

"Is it enough?" 

"No! IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!" 

Finn, after some minutes, orgasms for a second time and Rey feels his seed coming in her body. She feels better than ever before in her life. 

She decides to rub his chest with her hands and even scratches it. Then she licks the scratches and kisses Finn in the lips before rubbing his chin.

One more thrust later, she leaves her loudest moan. 

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

After a little more, it's over. The couple is sweating and they are strugglinh to breathe.

Finn and Rey are weary and get dressed. "Finn... you are the most amazing person I ever met."

"Amazing am I? Takes one to find one, gorgeous."

Rey giggles. "You know, sweetie, I felt your seed inside me and had no period. Did you bring a condom?"

"Whoops!"

"I don't mind. I always wanted us two to have a child. I really wanted to be a mother. But I wonder... why should Kylo be the father? The Roundhead's propaganda had included something like that and it was widely appreciated."

"I have no idea, Rey. You need someone who loves you. Not a Kylo Ren."

"I know. And I already have him. I have _you._"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the last lines are from an older story. Because it's the sex scene I had skipped. Basically, I have a central AU and connect everything. Looking back at that scene, I wasn't very good then. This also explains the title, it expands on the sex scene glossed over in Dimensional Chaos.
> 
> Who is the Roundhead? Kylo's chief bodyguard, based on a certain director. He was slain by Luke in Ach-To in Dimensional Chaos.
> 
> Didn't get the bubblegum joke? DC, chapter 20. You are welcome.
> 
> This is my first sex scene I wrote, please don't be too strict because I am not that great!
> 
> But tell me how to improve.


End file.
